Can't Fall Down
by Yamerarenai
Summary: What's Bakura doing on the kitchen floor, under the table? Cute, fluffy songfic with a little angsty. (Bakura/Anzu. Chapter three up!)
1. Can't Fall Down

Disclaimer- I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or 'Can't Fall Down' by Jim's Big Ego. ^^; A/N- Heard this song and thought it was perfect for these two! No idea how to use italics, so lyrics are signified by '*'. ^^ Don't worry, still working on my other story, too.  
  
*Gonna lie down on the kitchen floor  
Can't fall down from here  
That's what gravity is for  
And I'm not going to think at all  
Can't fall down from here  
I didn't fall*  
  
The eyes of the tomb robber were shut, distancing himself from the rest of the world. Though the sun was peeking in through the brightly colored curtains of his hikari's kitchen, it didn't seem to bother him. Really, he almost welcomed it. Arms outstretched and torso hidden under the kitchen table, Bakura was definitely a sight.  
  
Ryou, who'd been watching him, concluded something must be terribly wrong. After all, his yami usually wasn't one to lounge so leasurely. On top of it, he was hiding under furniture? The smaller one sighed as he raked a hand through his hair. If there was anyone to cheer someone up, it'd have to be the cerulean eyed girl that was so close to his heart and many's. Thankfully, she'd agreed to come talk to Bakura.  
  
*You can lie to me again  
Oh but you can't let me down  
I got nowhere else to go  
My head is on the ground*  
  
As if on cue, the female knocked softly upon the wooden door, before entering the tension filled kitchen. When her friend had called to describe the situation, she had to do all she could not to laugh. It seemed humerous; the so dreaded tomb robber hiding himself under a kitchen table, only to be discovered by his hikari.  
  
Once she set eyes upon the sight, though, Anzu's brow furrowed. He seemed somewhat depressed, and the both of them standing over him probably wasn't helping. Despite that, the female didn't have the heart to ask Ryou to leave them in solitude for a minute. After all, he looked just about as worried as she did.  
  
Besides, did she really want to be alone with the tomb robber? That one took a little more thought, and was left unanswered. Instead, she concluded that the hikari would be fine. Perhaps he could even provide assistance. Ryou knew his yami quite well, after all.  
  
*Got my cheek on the cold tile  
Can't fall down from here  
I'll stay like this a while  
And listen to the underground  
No, I can't fall down*  
  
Bakura shifted, allowing his cheek to rub against the floor tiles. In this process, he cast a glance up to his two observers. It was quite commical, because for once they looked far more guilty then he did. They were, though, weren't they? He was trying to get a little peace, and everyone decided he'd gone crazy.  
  
Oh well, let them think what they want. He sighed softly, letting the smallest grin he'd found slip from his lips. Those deep black eyes once more fell shut, and his whole body rose and fell with another sigh. The female had been right, this white haired boy had definitely slipped into depression.  
  
*You can lie to me again  
Oh but you can't let me down  
I got nowhere else to go  
My head is on the ground  
  
And you can say you need a friend  
It don't mean anything to me at all  
I don't need a hand up  
Don't lie, I didn't fall*  
  
Ryou was the first one to speak as he cast a glance to the female. "Thank you," he murmered quietly, "I really appreciate this. I'll leave you two alone, okay?" With that, he waved before leaving the kitchen silently. Well, so much for the female's inward debate.  
  
She cast a glance to the tomb robber, trying to get her words just right. What was she to say to him that she hadn't said already? Almost as if he could read her thoughts, a slight grin lit his lips. This would definitely be an interesting attempt. If not successful, humerous.  
  
*And there's the bottom of the shelf  
I can't fall down from here  
I don't understand myself  
It's like when I was three  
I can't fall down from here  
The under side of things I see*  
  
"Bakura," the cerulean eyed girl began gently, hoping to catch his gaze. It didn't happen, though, for his eyes refused to open. Given that, she continued without eye contact. "Is something wrong? Usually people don't tend to lie under kitchen tables."  
  
As she chuckled softly, he shifted once more and cast his eyes to the top of the table. It was beginning to show the wear and tear of its years, much like himself. The spirit felt as if he was losing his touch, and this truly proved it. If a year ago they'd been in this position, she'd have been dead by now.  
  
*And you can like to me again  
Oh but you can't let me down  
I got nowhere else to go  
My head is on the ground  
  
And you can say you need a friend  
It don't mean anything at all  
I don't need a hand up  
Don't lie, I didn't fall*  
  
"Bakura," she began again, and this time sighed. "You can tell me. We can be friends, alright?" Here Anzu kneeled, becoming closer to the object of her concern. "Everyone needs a friend. Otherwise, they have no one to tell anything to and it all bottles up. Understand?"  
  
The tomb robber despised how she spoke to him as if he were a child. Given that, he rolled around once more so he was in touching distance of the female, and reached out; grabbing her wrist. It startled her, and that amused him to no end. With his hand firmly grasping her wrist, both just watched each other.  
  
*Just lay down is all.*  
  
In one swrist motion, the tomb robber had pulled her down on top of him. Sure, he winced slightly as she first hit, but then relaxed as she didn't try to struggle. A small grin rested upon his lips by this point. "Shut up, Masaki, you're boring me." Well, it was better than a few things he could have said.  
  
The female was quite tense in his arms, and a bright blush lit her cheeks. As soon as the tomb robber snaked his arms around her, though, she began to relax. Soon Anzu's cerulean eyes had fell shut, and her breathing had evened somewhat. There they both were, on the ground, where she had thought was crazy just a minute ago. Amazing how a simple action can change you.  
  
*Gonna lie down on the kitchen floor.  
Can't fall down from here  
Can't fall down from here  
I can't fall...*  
  
Both Bakura and Anzu soon fell into a comforting sleep, arms encircling each other. It was clear that there'd be many more moments to come. That and a second, softer side to the tomb robber. Ryou, who'd sneaked back into the kitchen, didn't mind. As he quickly snapped a picture of the two before shoving the camera back into his pocket, he murmered softly to himself. "She's perfect for him." 


	2. Heart of Hearts

Disclaimer- Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any Jim's Big Ego songs. ^^; Authors note- I was just going to make this a one shot, but since so many of you reviewed, here's a second chapter. ^.^ Much fluff.  
  
*How do I get you to think what I want you to think?  
How do I get you to do what I want you to do?  
How do I get you to give me permission  
To allow me to say what I need to convey to you?*  
  
Bakura had awoken first, and he cast his clouded orbs upon the girl. She looked almost like an angel; hair strewn in a way that it almost looked like a halo. That's what she was, wasn't she? An angel? Well, at least to him. If she was an angel, that'd make him the mere mortal.  
  
How did she have a way of making him stick his foot in his mouth so easily? It was as if he'd actually fallen for her! That was a laugh, though. The tomb robber assured herself it was just the need for accompanyment at the moment, and it'd soon past. Then why did he feel so whole for the first time in so long, now that she was resting there with him?  
  
So maybe he did care, so what? He was the tomb robber; he was the one she and the others feared so much. If he was to ever tell her, the white-haired spirit would need an ice pack for the next year. He didn't want that, and he also knew that she didn't want him. Then why couldn't he get himself to tear away from her?  
  
*I want to look like I mean what I'm saying  
I want to say something that doesn't mean anything  
So that you will believe what I'm saying  
So you won't really see what I'm doing*  
  
Thinking back to a few fairy tales his hikari had read him, the spirit chuckled softly. Perhaps some magical incantation would cure him of this mess? With the flick of a wrist and the right words he'd be free to do what he wanted, right? If only fairy tale incantations were real.  
  
His body rose and fell gently with a sigh, and the tomb robber tightened his grip upon the girl. If only there was a way to get her to forget everything he'd done in the past without bruising his ego. Amnesia? No, that wouldn't work; he'd just be in deeper trouble with his hikari's friends. If only she could see past his rough exterior and into the softer part of him that longed to feel her touch constantly.  
  
It was hard to do, though, for he'd never really let anyone come close before. Those who'd tried had just been cast to the side as he moved on. Would that happen to her, too? Certainly not. He'd never be the one to cast her aside, but rather her him. That thought made something within him ache dearly.  
  
*Because I can be allowed to do anything  
If you believe I believe what I'm saying  
So long as it sounds something like  
The thing that you want to be hearing*  
  
It was worth a try, anything was. He'd have to tell her before she got away. Given that, the tomb robber once more loosened his grip upon the girl and began to stroke her back in a comforting manner. This only earned him a soft, contented sigh, but pleased him all the same.  
  
"Anzu," the spirit whispered gently, continuing his strokes. She'd have to be awake for him to say anything, otherwise it wouldn't matter. He feared her words of rejection, though, and took his time in waking her. "Anzu, can you hear me?" A small smile rested gently upon his lips.  
  
"Nng," came the drowsy reply of the cerulean eyed female. What with the soft caress of her back and the body heat between the two, she could bearly manage out that much. It seemed that sleep was quite the adversary, and she was losing the battle all too quickly.  
  
*Because in my heart of hearts  
I'm sincerely trying to please you  
In my heart of hearts  
I want you to love me deeply*  
  
"I.. I love you," Bakura admitted; cheeks taking a soft red hue. There, he'd said it. He'd said the words that he so wanted to say, and just had to wait for her own words of rejection. Perhaps they wouldn't be, though? Maybe, secretly, she felt the same? He could only wait and hope for the best.  
  
The girl mumbled something incoherantly, before shifting somewhat and cuddling once more up to her human teddy bear. Supposedly she was far too drowsy to make sense of what he said, and therefore took it as another insult. Even if it had been, he couldn't scare her off. Not when she was so comfortable.  
  
Sadly, he knew the girl was acting upon her sleepy instincts, and sighed. Another chance was lost upon the moment. There'd be more, though; it was inevidable. Would he brave enough to spout those three words again? He'd done it once, so one more attempt couldn't hurt.  
  
Could it? 


	3. This Message

Disclaimer- Still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any of Jim's Big Ego songs. ^^; A/N- Another cute, fluffy chapter! Other stories will be more serious, but this one's just to get my hyperness out, and to get my creativity warmed up. ^^ Hope you like it.  
  
*I'm only gonnna say this once  
'Everything you know... wrong.'  
I'm only gonna say this once  
'Where's that horse you rode in on?'  
I'm only gonna say this once  
'Go to your room and watch tv!'  
I'm only gonna say this once  
'Don't get smart.'*  
  
An hour or so had passed and both teens now sat at the kitchen table, rather than under it. Both weren't in the best moods, for various reasons, an were now exchanging glares. Ryou, who stood watching them, just shook their head. It was almost like babysitting sometimes, the way they'd fight and bicker. He had to admit one thing, though. They were both persistant.  
  
"You have such a big ego," the female began, eyes narrowed dangerously. She was daring him with the look to try to jump in and argue against her. "You're mad because you pulled me down? What was I supposed to do? You weigh what, three hundred pouds?" Here she grinned, for it was a direct hit.  
  
Not yet was the tomb robber down, though. With a roll of his eyes, the yami tapped his fingers upon the desk in an irritated fashion before drawing a leasurely breath. "You would know, since you're around four hundred." It took all of his will power not to break of snickering as the female's jaw fell. "Been skipping those weight loss classes? Anzu, Anzu... Clearly you need them."  
  
*This message will repeat itself  
this message will repeat itself  
this message will repeat itself  
this message will repeat itself  
this message will repeat itself  
this message will repeat itself  
this message will repeat itself  
this message will repeat itself  
this message...*  
  
The cerulean eyed female let her mouth hang open for a minute in outrage before she quickly rose to her feet and spouted out the first thing she could think of. "Do not!" It was the classic move; a move that as a child she'd use quite often. The 'do not', 'do too' fights could last for hours, but she certainly had the skills to endure it. Ryou only sighed as he realized this.  
  
Smirking, Bakura knew that he wouldn't be able to leave it at that. "Do too." How long this would go on would depend on how long it'd take him to think of his next witty remark. After all, his aim was to blow the girl out of the water. Mentally, he noted that 'loving her' must have been a stage, and he was now over it. Still, he couldn't help but notice the way her eyes twinkled with determination.  
  
"Do too!" For emphasis purposes, the female slammed her hands down on the table quite animatedly. This only caused the hikari to laugh, shaking his head as he did so. It definitely was becoming more and more like babysitting, but he didn't mind all too much. They were amusing at the same time.  
  
*I'm only gonnna say this once  
'So long as you live in this house...'  
I'm only gonna say this once  
'Turn this boat around!'  
I'm only gonna say this once  
'I'm gonna fight the system from Within the system!'  
I'm only gonna say this once  
'This is the last time...'*  
  
"Get out of my house if you want to argue with me," the tomb robber retorted. There was a certain glint in his eyes that noted that he'd win this, even if it killed him. The outraged look upon the girl's face proved that it just might, too. The way she growled softly only amused the yami further, and he continued to smirk.  
  
Taking a deep breath the calm herself, the girl quickly shot back with, "This is Ryou's house, too!" Both then looked to the poor boy, who mumbled something about laundry before dashing off. He was far smarter than that, and wouldn't be mixed up in the argument between the two. After all, it'd end quite painfully he feared.  
  
"See what you made him do? Now just admit you're the overweight one," she began, her own smirk forming. "Or I'll get Ryou to tell me some embarassing stories about you." It was evil, she knew it, but it seemed to be the only thing that'd work at this point. Besides, it'd be great to finally have something over the cocky boy's head.  
  
*This message will repeat itself  
this message will repeat itself  
this message will repeat itself  
this message will repeat itself  
this message will repeat itself  
this message will repeat itself  
this message will repeat itself  
this message will repeat itself  
this message...*  
  
Rolling his eyes, this time it was the tomb robber's turn to keep his cool. "He wouldn't say anything." While his words were quite composed, inside he was fretting. What if his hikari actually had enough spine to tell? It just wasn't right that his secrets would be known; he was supposed to be the intimidating one!  
  
"Would too!" Anzu seemed to be able to see right through his calm disguise, and never let the smirk upon her lips waver. This was one fight she could win, and without that much effort at that. After all. someone needed to teach Bakura that he wasn't all that he pretended to be.  
  
"Would not!" It seemed the war of words was not one to end soon. Oh well, both had the time on their hands. It was a nice winter day, and a bit too cold to go outside. Ryou apparently was taking care of the household chores, which left the both of them to argue.  
  
*garbage in...garbage out  
nothing in...nothing...!*  
  
Sneering, the tomb robber finally came up with something better. "You're full of crap." It was a good retort, he assured himself, and something she couldn't counter without sounding stupid or repetative. Perhaps he wasn't losing this after all. Either way, he dared the female with his eyes to beat him.  
  
"You would know," she returned, glancing away to break the lock of gazes. "Isn't that what you eat? You are what you eat, after all." Another score for Anzu! Seemed as if she was good at something besides friendship speeches to the white haired boy's suprise. Still, he had more experience, and quite the endurance.  
  
*I'm only gonnna say this once  
'It's the end of the world! I mean it this time!'  
I'm only gonna say this once  
'Your IQ and personality alone determine your future.'  
I'm only gonna say this once  
'Na Mu Myoho Rienge Kyo FuthaMuka!'*  
  
"At least I'm not as dumb as you," he grumbled softly, glancing away also. Slowly but surely he was running out of retorts, and slowly but surely she was once more taking the lead. He wouldn't let it happen without a fight, though. He deserved to win.  
  
"Oh yeah?" Well, apparently she wasn't as stocked up on replies as he thought. It was a basic question, and would soon be crushed by the weight of an insult. Too bad she'd been too busy lecturing to pick up on any good insults. With a little bit of training, the boy noted, she could be almost as good as him.  
  
Then again, he himself had nothing. Given that, Bakura once more locked gazes with her, looking as serious as he could, before spouting out a line of pure nonsense words. She tried to make sense of them, but it was no use. There was nothing but imagination behind them; a good amount of imagination at that. Both had to bite their lips to not break into laughter.  
  
*This message will repeat itself  
this message will repeat itself  
this message will repeat itself  
this message will repeat itself  
this message will repeat itself  
this message will repeat itself  
this message will repeat itself  
this message will repeat itself  
this message...*  
  
"That doesn't mean anything," she quickly protested, slamming her fists down upon the table once more as she did so. "It doesn't count." Determined to win, the cerulean eyed girl had become techincal. Even if he were to challenge a few of her own responces, she had him quite well pinned upon that sentence of nonesense.  
  
Using her own way to weasle out of the situation, the tomb robber rolled his eyes. This was far too easy, and perhaps far too enjoyable as well. He was supposed to hate the girl, not laugh with her, wasn't he? "Does too," came the quick reply, accompanied by the wide grin of a child.  
  
"Does not!" Anzu assumed her own childish look, but hers was one of a pout. It suited her quite cutely, he realized. The way her eyes seemed to sparkle with laughter amused Bakura to no end, and he couldn't help but notice the pout was about to break into a wide grin. All in all, she was like a child, and he wished to hold her in his arms.  
  
*I'm only gonna say this once  
I'm only gonna say this once  
I'm only gonna say this once  
I'm only gonna say this once.*  
  
The pout soon fell off of her features, though, as the female realized her competitor hadn't spoken for quite some time. It startled her somewhat, and she even went so far to frown in concnern. He, though, continued to stare at her with the most intrigued expression. In no time, Bakura's love sick thoughts won over his logical ones.  
  
"I think I'm in love with you." 


End file.
